


Not Here Alone

by Lashtonisall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Sadness, Song fic, Sounds Good Feels Good, broken home, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashtonisall/pseuds/Lashtonisall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton feels the waves crashing in on him, he goes to the one person he knows he can trust with anything; his best friend.</p><p>OR</p><p>A wave of depression hits Ashton while the boys are on the Rock Out With Your Socks Out Tour, and he knows he needs to talk it out, but Luke's the only person he's ever told about the fear that are eating him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Here Alone

"Luke?" Ashton questioned, peeking his head through the tour bus door.

"Just a second!" The boy in question called from the front of the bus, quickly fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror before he went out in public for the day.

"Actually, just stay there, okay?" Ash replied as he pulled the door closed, the lilt in his voice letting less than appreciated emotion slip through.

Luke emerged from the bathroom and ran a final hand through his blond locks as he raised one eyebrow at his band mate. Obviously something serious was going on with the drummer, he had barely eaten anything for the past two days, and he currently looked as if he hadn't slept in approximately a week. "What's up?" the blond questioned as seated himself on his bunk on the left side of the bus.

The drummer moved to sit next to Luke before beginning to speak. "I, uh," Ashton tried, choking back tears as he attempted to verbalize his troubles to his friend, "I just," 

"It's okay, Ash. I'm right here." Luke coaxed as Ashton began to twist the silicon wristband he was wearing. 

"When did it end?" Ashton seemed to ask the ugly shag carpeting.

"You know you've got to be more specific than that, Ash." Luke tried, even though he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"My mom. My dad? When did they lose their happiness?" the older boy asked, turning his face toward his companion. Before Luke could answer, Ashton began to speak again. "Do.. do you think it was my fault, Luke?" Ashton hiccuped as a lone tear slid down his face, encasing all the pain the drummer felt in a single manifestation of salt tinted water.

Luke heaved a sigh as he prepared himself to address this topic with his best friend. The singer had been afraid that this was why Ashton had been acting so closed off, but hated knowing that he was right.

Ashton didn't always think about his parents' relationship, being so busy with the band and touring and all, but when he did, it almost always ended in pain and blaming himself. Luke only hoped that this time could have been different.

"Ash, you know it wasn't your fault." Luke began, but his older counterpart cut him off abruptly.

"Then whose fault was it, Luke? Huh?" Ashton was began to raise his voice as his discontent grew. "If it's not mine, then whose? The fault's still there, the blame has to be placed on someone!" the drummer had stood up and was close to yelling, now. 

“Ashton!” Luke started in a flailing attempt to get his best friend to calm down even the slightest amount.

Ashton sighed and slumped back onto the bunk, anger draining from his features and being replaced by a sort of vacant sadness that Ashton only let show around Luke.

“The pain’s still there. There’s got to be something I can blame for all this pain.” Ashton dropped his head into his hands and let his shoulders slump. 

“Is something up? Back home, I mean.” The singer prompted, knowing that’s what usually brought on this sort of thing.

“They just keep fighting, over everything. Who’s right, who’s wrong. Who really cares?” Ashton spilled, confiding in his band mate.

“Oh, Ash.” Luke sighed, “I’m so sorry you have to deal with this shit.” He finished, placing his hand on Ashton’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“I just, feel like I’m trapped, you know? Like I’m trapped, alone, inside of this.. broken home.” Ashton combed his hands through his somewhat unruly hair and looked back up at Luke, intertwining his fingers and letting his palms rest on the back of his neck.

“That’s the thing, though, Ash. You’re not alone.” Luke consoled his friend, continuing at Ashton’s somewhat puzzled expression.

“I’m here for you, Ashton. I’ll always be here.” The younger boy told Ashton firmly. Ashton slowly began to tear up as his best friend pulled him into a hug, knowing one thing to be absolutely true. No matter how bad it got, his best friend would always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you feel like it, and you can find me on Tumblr as stressed-depressd-bandobsessd


End file.
